


Adventure for the Not Adventurous

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nothing too explicit, implicit smut, they’re rich btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Did they like the show?” Renjun teases, his eyebrows arches up as he eyes the naked body tall and proud standing in front of him.Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls Renjun to himself again, “I only do private exhibitions.”OrLucas and Renjun’s vanilla adventures
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	Adventure for the Not Adventurous

Lucas and Renjun aren’t exactly the adventurous type. As a couple, they never really go around showing their affections for each other openly, let alone try anything risky publicly.

They like keeping things private and intimate. They both think sex is better when it’s only the two of them sharing the moment. They’re not the type to sneak into public bathrooms and carelessly fuck. They think they’re mature enough to keep their hands to themselves until the door of their condos and living spaces closes. They never tried having sex in their cars too, although making out is okay (only in the dark though).

The most _public_ they have done it is in one of the Wong family’s living room.

  
To his defense, Lucas thought no one was home. The living room, or the whole mansion of 12 rooms for that matter, was technically their private space considering it was supposed to be just them there. It was one of the Wong’s four mansions in the country, it was the least visited. The odds of having a family member there at a given time were slim to none, especially when his parents would rather stay abroad and his sister in one of her own houses.

Wanting to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, the couple drove to the presumably empty estate to relax. Both of them were feeling a lot horny when they started making out in the grand living room. Adorned with gold crown moldings and multiple crystal chandeliers, the place was gorgeous. The curtains that fell gracefully from the ceiling to the floor were drawn wide open that showed a view of the mansion’s beautiful garden.

“Lu-lucas...” Renjun could only mumble as Lucas kisses his jaw and neck as if he has never tasted him before. He could feel Renjun arching up to meet him and feel more friction as their pelvises rub against each other.

Lucas works fast. Eager to feel Renjun’s skin under him, his deft fingers work to undo Renjun’s dress shirt after successfully tugging his pants off and discarding them on the floor. Lucas, on the other hand, is naked already.

Lucas is pulling down Renjun’s underwear when they hear voices emerging from a distance.

Sitting up immediately, they both look at each other with wide eyes, realization dawning at them: they’re not alone. The voices are quickly getting nearer, they’re coming from the hallway. Renjun quickly gets up, scoops his pants from the floor, and runs to hide behind the thick curtains. Lucas isn’t as fast.

“Oh, Master Lucas,” one of the old maids blushes from the sight.

Lucas has a decorative pillow covering his crotch. He’s red from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, and he knows it.

He clears his throat, “I thought no one would be here.”

“We were sent to do some cleaning today,” the other maid stutters as they quickly look away from their master’s attempt at covering what he can, “Please forgive us for coming unannounced.”

“It’s fine, we– I was just startled, that’s all,” Lucas, although very proud of his toned body under normal circumstance, isn’t keen on showing the old maids his private parts.

“We’ll leave right away, Master, the whole mansion will be without a servant until you say so.” With that, the two maids hurriedly walks out, leaving a loud thud as they close the big doors of the grand living room.

Lucas heaves a sigh and tosses the pillow to the ground. He walks across the grand room to pull the curtains to reveal a giggling Renjun behind it.

“Did they like the show?” Renjun teases, his eyebrows arches up as he eyes the naked body tall and proud standing in front of him.

Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls Renjun to himself again, “I only do private exhibitions.”

With that, the kisses start anew. Renjun’s hands are back exploring Lucas’ hard and defined body. Lucas, this time, finally and successfully peels off the rest of Renjun clothing.

They’re back on the sofa. Business continues.

The room is filled with moans and grunts. The kissing intense and the thrusts fast.

“Louder baby,” Lucas groans, “Scream for me.”

Renjun does as he’s asked, letting the whole mansion know who’s fucking him and where he’s being fucked.

They don’t do this often, so might as well make it wild and shameless as it can be, as if they’re being watched. Lucas suggests they try it on the swimming pool some time, of course by then he’ll definitely make sure no unwanted audience comes to catch a glimpse at his junk.

-

Lucas and Renjun aren’t exactly the adventurous type. As a couple, they never really use toys in their sex lives.

They think sex is better with just the two of them touching each other. They do play games once in a while. And it gets Lucas both excited and terrified at the same time, knowing Renjun, the little minx that he is, can undo him with surprises. Like this.

Lucas sits on Renjun’s king sized bed, leaning on the headrest, with his hands relaxed on his side. Renjun’s newest million dollar condo is sleek and modern, it hears Renjun’s voice and obeys its commands courtesy of Huang Tech.

This is the game: Renjun will undress Lucas. The older cannot use his hands whatsoever and will let Renjun do all the undressing. Renjun can’t use his own hands too, only his mouth. And with this, Lucas knows he’s done for, especially when Renjun is already naked in front of him, crawling to him to start his game.

“Ready, babe?” He whispers softly into his ear. Lucas takes a big whiff of Renjun’s scent, that already turning him on. Renjun straddles on his lap with legs apart. Lucas can’t tear his eyes away from Renjun and all his glory. Renjun leans closer and undoes Lucas’s first button, rolling on his hips as he does.

Lucas groans hard, “This is torture.” _Torture_ but _good_ torture. Everything he feels is lust and pleasure.

Renjun continues his task and unbuttons 3 more with his mouth. He giggles seeing Lucas pulling to control himself and not lay a finger on Renjun. _Not yet_. After the 5th button undone, Renjun darts his tongue across Lucas’ exposed skin and starts kissing the collarbone. As he unbuttons the more buttons, he swirls his tongue on his nipples. Lucas clenches his jaw and grits his teeth. It’s unbearable, he’s hard and he knows Renjun can feel it as he rocks his naked hips harder against it.

Soon, he makes his way to the last button. Renjun’s mouth sucks all over Lucas’ chest, licking the bruises that will surely bloom in the morning.

Renjun finally undoes the last button and sits up, “Pull your pants for me?”

Lucas’ heart is beating fast with anticipation. Renjun naked in front of him undressing him is a sight to behold. He can see his boyfriend’s dick is hard already too. No need to prolong this, so he pulls them down when Renjun moves aside.

But when he tries to pull his underwear too, Renjun stops him, “Let me.”

Renjun leans down and bites the waistband of his underwear, he pulls down gently and slowly, letting his nose graze along Lucas’ hard length.

The clothing fully down, Lucas is breathing heavy. Finally he’s completely exposed to Renjun. The game is over.

“You’ve won, let’s fuck.”

Renjun swipes his tongue on his cock, “Let me have my victory lap first.”

Lucas grips whatever he could. The pleasure courses over his body. Renjun knows how to please him.

Renjun looks up to see Lucas holding himself from making noises. He bobs him up and down to tease him.

“Renjun, I’m–” but not a second later white spills over. Renjun pulls back as a reflex.

“Baby,” he leans back not a second later and licks Lucas’ inner thigh.

Lucas pulls Renjun up to kiss him hard. Their bodies is pressing against each other, moving languidly to feel each other.

They don’t do this often, but when they do, Lucas has learned to take matters into his own hands. The next time they try this little game, Lucas is sure he wouldn’t be able to make it through all the button being undone before touching Renjun. They both think it makes the game much better anyway. Fuck the rules.

-

Lucas and Renjun aren’t exactly the adventurous type. As a couple, they’re never really eager to have sex right away to have fun.

They like taking it slow. They like heated make out sessions before sex. They both think working themselves up is as important as the actual fucking.

So they stay on the couch kissing the lights out of each other as the air around them grows heavier and the lust builds up. They’re at Lucas’ penthouse that Renjun says has the prettiest of views. It’s on the 32nd floor of an uprise building that oversees the skyline of the city. It’s almost sunset and the beautiful glow of the sky makes Lucas fall in love with Renjun’s cheekbone like it’s the most beautiful thing.

Lucas pulls up Renjun’s shirt off and laps on his nipple, moving his hands gently from Renjun’s petite torso to down his thigh.

He arches up his back to feel more as Lucas hovers close over him. He grinds on him but the friction is not enough. Renjun is hot and it’s sending Lucas on fire.

Lucas pulls Renjun’s pants and underwear off gracefully all the way till they’re on the floor, and there, beneath him, is his lover fully naked.

Renjun is breathing heavily, lust in his eyes, looking already _sexed_ out. Lucas admires the view. For a moment, he just looks at the beauty.

He looks at Renjun’s slender legs, his thighs are rubbing against each other in anticipation of being touched.

“Lucas,” Renjun whispers.

Lucas sees his dick starting to leak. He eyes Renjun’s narrow hips and his small waist. The trail of hickeys is already blooming darker in shade all over on his body. His chest smooth and milky is panting heavily. His nipples are perked up and red from Lucas’ sucking. His collarbone and neck are glistening wet from his licks and kisses. His lips is swollen and pink from kissing hard. He looks at Renjun’s face and he’s met with a soft smile.

Lucas’ can imagine all the things he wants to do with him that night. Lucas is eye fucking him and Renjun already feels like he’s on high.

Lucas worships his body like a temple. Caresses it like it’s glass but pounds it like it’s concrete. He knows where he wants it, where to turn him on and where to pull him up. Lucas just _looks_ but Renjun already feels loved.

“I love you,” Lucas strokes Renjun’s cheek with his thumb.

Renjun takes Lucas’ hand and swirls his tongue on his fingers, soon sucking Lucas’ fingers to his heart’s content. Renjun’s eyes are just on him. His lover clenches his jaw, lust growing bigger evident on his expression.

Renjun leans up and kisses him, that’s all he has to do for him to express his feelings.

They’re kissing again. Lucas is hard and Renjun doesn’t appreciate that he still has his pants on. Lucas feels Renjun’s impatience so he quickly discards them aside, joining the rest of their clothing on the floor. Skin on skin finally, their dicks slapping and rubbing against each other other and it makes Renjun giddy.

“Fuck me,” he breathes in Lucas’ ear, “Fuck me hard.”

“I’ll make love to you, I’ll rock you to the moon.”

“Sounds like an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts?


End file.
